Hellboy II: A Red Conspiracy
by ADecentRead
Summary: After saving the world in Moscow, Jessica finally thought for a moment, her life could be at peace. On their wedding night, Hellboy tells her a story of the Golden Army. Fascinated by Hellboy's impressive story telling, she wants to tell him a secret. On top of that, she is sent into a mission that she will never forget.
1. Prologue: Careless Whisper

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY. PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

The sun sets as two souls become one. There is always this dream set apart from the reality. And somehow we always see the storm on the horizon. For Prince Nuada, this was unjust. "I cannot believe what I am seeing. A demon? And an angel? Forming in union? Mankind surely has made this world we gave them a mad one." He jumped down from the tower, almost thirty stories high and landed on his feet. He drew a breath of this tainted air and shook his head, "Pure madness." These streets that held buildings and cars. Toxic little lives as far as the eye could see, once held forests and trees for miles. This dark, dull and gray world was once as beautiful as the sunset; the breath of a newborn child, the careless whisper of a loved one. Prince Nuada only shook his head as he walked toward the bridge. It was sickening what this world had become, now angels and demons were mating? What else did this crazed world have in store? He had to put a stop to it and reclaim the life that was his.


	2. Chapter One: Take On Me

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY II, NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY II. HELLBOY II IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! :)**

Jessica looked out over the ocean into the colors of the sunset, sparkles of red, pink and gold scattered across the water. It captivated her. This was her life now. She was no longer a lost child of the night, bonded with the sins of an angel. She was married, forever bonded to the man of her dreams. She stood basking in the sunlight, golden wings extended, red eyes glowing. What Red had done, saving her from death didn't undo Lachrimae's sins, but healed the rift between them. She no longer resented Lachrimae and who she was, they were now one.

A warmth washed over her as she felt Red's hand on her shoulder. He kissed her neck as he looked out over the ocean beside her, "Darling," he breathed in her ear, causing her to shudder, "As much as I'd like the world to notice us for what we are," his left hand ran down her left shoulder to her hand. His fingers laced within her own. Their left ring fingers, branded with a black band in their skin. In this world, or the next, the were wed. "I'm not in the mood to have Manning ruin our evening, are you?" With a kiss to her cheek, Red took a step back from the balcony of the building. Jessica sighed and retracted her wings. She looked back and gave Red a weak smile to his back. He wanted the world to know he existed, he wanted us to be able to walk in the daylight, in the public without being judged or afraid. Oh if only such a world existed. Jessica knew better than anyone that humans were afraid of anything that was unknown. They would kill one of their own to keep their daily patterns unchanged. She closed her eyes and walked across the top of the building, her white and gold gown dragging behind her. Red stood there in his black shirt and black pants. Turning to her, he smiled. He caressed her then, kissing her lips, her neck, the soft of her shoulder. His right hand held her at her lower back as he unzipped her dress with his left. The white lace pooled at her feet. Red stood in awe as Jess seemed to glow in the setting sun. With one swift motion, he picked her up wedding style and laid her on the edge of the bed he had set up there. Where else would be better to christen the love between angels and demons but beneath a blanket of stars?

* * *

Jessica awoke on the rooftop of the B.P.R.D. staring up at the beautiful stars of the night sky. She leaned back into the pillows of the bed with a sigh. Hellboy had gone through so much just to set up the rooftop for their honeymoon. She held out her left hand in front of her face. She turned it all around, looking at the black band tattooed on her skin. Jessica sat up in the bed to find Red sitting on the side of the bed looking up at the night sky. Jessica leaned over his side of the bed and kissed his neck, "Mmm." He moaned feeling her lips on the muscles of his shoulders. Tilting his head up he looked at her, "Did I ever tell you about the Golden Army?"

Jessica looked at him questioningly so, "No, I don't believe so," she said as she sat down on the ground beside him, only a white bed sheet wrapped around her.

Red looked up at the stars as he put his stone right hand on her left knee. "At the dawn of time," he began, "all magical beings, including man, lived under the father tree, Aien." gaining power and strength in his voice, "But man was corrupted, cruel and careless within. No possession, power or knowledge could tame his greed." Red looked over to Jessica who sat staring up at the stars, hanging on to his every word. "And, so, man spread his rule over the entire earth. Many elves, dwarves and goblins died in the war against man. King Balor, the one armed king of Bethmora, watched over the war, horrified." Red reached for Jess's chin with his left hand, turning it towards him, "Until one of goblin blacksmiths stepped forward and offered to build him a golden army. With the strength of seventy times seventy soldiers. His son, Prince Nuada, begged his father to comply. And so the King asked and the King received." Red smiled at her, turning her face towards the rising sun, "The goblins built the King a crown that could command the golden army. But only someone of royal blood if unchallenged. And no one challenged the King. So, the Golden Army slayed man the next time they rose for war. For the Golden Army felt no mercy for them. The King regretted it, and had the golden army hidden away forever. The crown divided into three pieces; one for the humans and two for the elves. Prince Nuada threw himself into exile and despair, they say, awaiting the day his people needed him most."

Jessica closed her eyes and smiled, she rested her head on Red's shoulder, watching the sun rise. "You're an excellent storyteller."

Red tilted his head so it was resting against her head, "I thought so." He could not believe it. Jessica was his wife. Never in a million years did he think he would be married to an angel. Jessica was everything he ever wanted; loving, daring, sexy, all in one. Lachrimae's presents never bothered him. For it was the woman Jessica who owned his heart. Even if she wasn't extraordinary, he would love her.

"Hey, Red?" Jessica piped up. Red moved his head so he was looking deep into her emerald green eyes. "Yeah, babe?" he responded concerned. Jessica although giving him a small smile, talked very seriously and curiously, "What do you think about kids?"

"Kids? Kids are great." Red said looking at her and Jessica's eyes glowed for a moment, "Wait," he said looking at her, "Are you talking about having kids?" Jessica nodded and Red stood up and began to pace. "I don't know, Jess. I mean I love kids, but I don't know if I'm ready for my own."

Jessica stood up, she could not stand when he began to pace back and forth. With one hand on the bed sheet that kept her covered, she put one hand on Red's hip, "I get it. It's okay. Let's just enjoy us." Red lifted her face with his left hand and kissed her lips. His snaked his tail up and pulled the bed sheet out from her hand. "Red!" Jess gasped as Red smiled beneath her kiss. He pressed her body against his own before carrying her back to bed to unleash her power in the daylight.


	3. Chapter Two: Starfields

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY. PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :)**

Darkness falls and casts it shadows over the day, creating the illusion that nothing is what it seems. He would not know, he is not allowed in that world. Prince Nuada walked down the steps of his underground home. He looked at animal skin of deer that laid on the floor, it was not the proper bed for a man of royalty but it was something nonetheless. "It will do," he spoke as he walked over to his satchel. Lingering for a moment, his pale fingers ran along the inscription on the outside. Such lovely and intricate designs, it must have taken her sometime to make. Nuada inhaled deeply for a moment, he missed the way she smelled. Her long dark hair that looked of freshly turned dirt. His love for her, forsaken. Placing his hand over his bare chest, he paused for a moment, feeling his heartbeat beneath. Pretending, that it was his hand placed between her pale breasts, feeling the echo of her heart below.

Quickly running his fingers through his blond hair, Nuada opened up the satchel, selecting a medium sized blade. The handle, wrapped in the finest skins; the tip made of magic and silver. Her design of Silverlance, etched in the tip. Prince Nuada stood in the middle of the room. It was damp and warm. "Perfect," his ancient voice was deep and gave the hint of an old accent. He began to twirl the blade in his hand and gliding effortlessly about the room. Stabbing at the air, moving his weapon about him as if it were a part of him. Banging the handle on the ground, the blade extends as Nuada begins to use it like a lance. He thinks back to when she made him this weapon, in a time of war. Everyday he used it. The blade to sharp, so perfectly made; just like the perfection of her body. So thin, so toned, so lovely. A Prince of Silverlance and a Lady of the Wood. Forbidden and forsaken.

Nuada slammed the blade into a puddle beneath him and awakes himself to reality. For she is gone and only he remains. It surprises him still how sharp the blade still is as he cuts a water droplet in half. Many lives he has taken with his blade, but not yet the one who took hers. In the doorway, a large shadow appears. Shifting it's weight on it's feet, it causes his chains to jingle. Nuada stops and smiles, "How long have you been standing there, my friend?"

The troll steps into the light and drops two large marble boxes before the Prince. With a roar he grins, or the only kind of grin he can give to the Prince. Nuada steps forward and recognizes his own royal seal on the front. "Mr. Wink, I appreciate the gift." Grabbing the boxes, Nuada moves them across the room. A subway train passes by in the background. "Pitiful, where we are forced to live." He says as he stops and touches a tapestry on his wall. It is a portrait of himself, holding hands with a woman. He stops and fingers the fringe on the edges. Rolling the silk between his fingertips. The woman has deep brown hair, pale ageless skin, eyes as bright and as light as the tree blossoms of the first spring. Nuada reaches up and he touches the mimic scar over her right eye. He hears Wink grunt puzzled behind him, "A fight with a wild bear." he explains as he steps back, "You know, Mr. Wink she would have loved this place." He leans forward and gently kisses the tapestry. "This is for you, my love."

Stepping back, Prince Nuada stares up the bright street light that is shining down in the hole. "I believe our little friends will catch that angels attention." He turns his head toward the troll and grins, wickedly, "I will go first. You will follow. And remember, Mr. Wink, don't be shy."


	4. Chapter Three: Come Undone

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Sour, that was the taste that consumed Manning's mouth. A type of congealed essence that made it hard for him to swallow. What was there really to say? Hellboy had once again defied him. All he asked was for Hellboy to keep his wits and stay hidden. Out of sight, out of mind. But no! Manning held the Manila folder that contained the evidence and most likely his ass from the chew out he had most recently received. Washington was not happy. Yet, somehow, he was able to walk determinedly down the stairs and into Sector 51. He knew he couldn't face Hellboy head on. That would be suicide! As he walked the cold hallway, he opened the doors. The tank stood before him. _Abe!_ He thought to himself. If anyone had an answer, it would be Abe. Walking up to the tank, Manning could hear the slight harmony of music. He could see Abe, completely consumed by the music he was listening to through his waterproof headphones. Manning knocked on the tank twice as Abe turned his head, "Fishstick!" Manning said loudly as Abe took off his headphones, "we need to talk!" and slapped the manila folder against the glass.

* * *

Abe climbed out the tank, carefully but swiftly. He could tell by Manning's increased heart rate that something was bugging him, then again, the TOP-SECRET folder may have something to do with it. "What seems to be the problem?" Abe asked sensing the distress in Manning's aura.

"Hellboy," Manning said matter-of-factually, "What else would it be?" Manning handed the folder to Abe as he began to pace. Abe stared at him quizzically as he opened the folder. "Oh, dear," Abe spoke. Inside was photos of Red, not being so discreet with keeping the B.P.R.D. secret. Abe sighed and Manning immediately rushed to his side.

"I asked him to be inconspicuous, but no! He hates me. Look," Manning grabs the photos, shuffling through them with Abe, "Subway, highway, the park. Oh and Look!" Manning grabbed one of the photos and shook his head, "He posed for this one."

Abe grabbed the photo back and closed the folder. "He just wants the world to accept him for what he is. Everyone has a desire to fit in." Abe walked up the steps and down the hall. Maybe a nice brisk walk would calm Manning's nerves. Sadly, Abe was mistaken. All Manning did was drone on and on about how rude Hellboy was and how he never behaves and how he is costing us thousands of dollars to keep him secret. It was hard to keep anything a secret nowadays. As they rounded a corner, Abe pulled Manning to his side of the wall as a large, tentacle creature known as 'Jeffery' was creating havoc in the hall. Manning looked at Abe concerned as agents flocked to Jeffery's side. "What's going on?" Manning asked nervously.

"Oh, it's just friday!" was all Abe could say. After five years working here, he could not believe Manning did not remember that Friday was medicine day. That's when Jeffery and all the other inhabitants got their fair share of medication to keep themselves sane. The way Manning was droning on nervously, fiendishly about Red made Abe wonder if he took medication too. But as if prompted by his thoughts, Manning stopped in the hallway and looked at him, "This stress is driving me nuts. I have to take medicine. Granted, it's an anti-acid but it's still medicine." Abe just looked at him concerned. He wouldn't have been surprised if Manning had an ulcer from so much stress.

Manning looked up at Abe as they turned to the sound of distant shouting coming from behind Red's door, "How are Jess and him doing?"

Abe blinked, turning his attention back to Manning, "That's not Jess. It's Liz. She's," He pauses and sighs, "Been a little irritable ever since John Myers left. Jess, though has been feeling a little under the weather."

"Is she sick?"Manning asks just before the bolts on Hellboy's door break and shatter. Abe reaches forward, grabbing Manning and pulling him to his side as the door breaks from the wall and rolls down the hall with a ball of flame behind it. "You're such an asshole!" Liz shouts from the room as Red stands from the broken door. He looks up to see Jessica, wearing a black shirt, black and grey jacket and her black cargo pants. She kicks the door gently with her black boot as she munches on a Baby Ruth, "Jeez, Red, what did you do?"

* * *

Jessica shakes her head as she steps around the door and back into the room. She left them alone for five minutes and he managed to piss her off enough that she broke the door. Well there goes their privacy for a little while. Whiskers flocks to Jess she lifts the bed skirt and the kittens run out, "Come on out guys, it's all over." Red walks back in the room and stands in the doorway. Liz sits on the bed next to Jess and puts her head in her hands, "Tell me I'm not wrong, he's a selfish ape. Help me out here, get him to see my side." Jessica puts her head on Liz' shoulder and smiles, "Nope, you're on your own."

Quickly, Jess closes her eyes as red flashes across her vision. The emergency code "RED" goes off. Groaning, Jessica stands as she grabs her B.P.R.D. belt. "How do you live like this?" Liz asks as she stands and walks over to Jess. Looking around the room, Jessica really couldn't see a problem. Granted she wishes that she had more room and less cats, the room wasn't that bad. She has spent weeks cleaning it. "It's not that bad," she responds as she hands Red his belt. He leans forward and kisses her brow, "Let's go, darling." Red gives her a sweet smile before grabbing his duster and walking out the doorway.

Jessica turns back to Liz who is pointing at a can of Iams cat food on the shelf, "Really not so bad?" Liz walks over and grabs Jessica's toothbrush out the can and looks at her, "Seriously?" Jessica only shakes her head and walks out the door.

* * *

The Garbage truck backs up to the loading dock as a group of B.P.R.D. agents gather around with equipment for the mission. Red walks up behind Jessica, wrapping his stone hand around her waist, "Hey there, Darling." he whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek. Jess smiles as a flood of warm comes across her face. Tilting her head back, a small moan escapes her lips as Red kisses her neck. "The sweet spot," he breathes into her ear. The heat from his breath causes her to shutter as she stands straight. "Let's go, kiddo." Red pats her back as he walks out to the truck with Manning close behind. Turning her head, Jessica sees Liz lock lips with Abe. Ever since Liz got back from Moscow, Abe has been growing attached to her. Maybe John leaving was a good thing.

Manning turns Hellboy to face him, "Now, I need you to stay inconspicuous. We can't have the media knowing of our little operations." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a package of Cuban cigars. Red inhales deeply. Manning sure knows how to drive a hard bargain! "These are for if you can behave. They are Cuban. We confiscated a box in a raid, and they are yours if you can be... be..."

"Discreet." Abe finishes Manning's sentence as he walks around the corner and hops into the garage truck. Hellboy only rolls his eyes. _Jeez, this shit again_. He thinks to himself. "I can be discreet."

"Yeah, right." Hellboy turns his head to see Liz standing next to Jessica. Confidently, he eye balled his wife from across the room. Her jet black hair with a golden streak in the front that surrounded a perfect heart shaped face. Porcelain skin and endless emerald pools of green staring back at him. Demonic red lips of lust and love. All dressed in black like his own personal Queen of the night. And my God, did those cargo pants hug her perfect ass. He turned his attention to Liz as she handed a gun to Jessica who only placed it on safety and in her holster, "What? I can be?"

Jessica stopped beside him and kissed his cheek as she ran her hand over the shoulder of his duster, down his back and tickling the base of his tail causing him to jump slightly, "I followed you and Myers, didn't I?" he added as Liz followed her to the truck. Grabbing the smooth metal handles as she hopped on, Jess stopped and turned to him, "I knew I saw you!" she pointed at her husband, giving him the _I'm watching you_ symbol before stepping into the truck.

"Or like the time you had John transferred to Antarctica?!" Liz spoke staring him down. Red looked at her, dressed in leather. She was sexy but she wasn't Jess. And no one could light the fire in his veins like Jess. "Yeah, yeah." Red said, brushing off her words, "he said he liked the cold." Liz hopped onto the truck leaving his attention to Manning. "I'll be in and out," prompting Manning's offer, he held out his left hand as Manning placed a cigar in it. Red turned to leave but stopped and pivoted towards Manning, "Like a shadow," and once more held out his hand as Manning placed another in his hand. "Like a shadow in the night." with those words Red finally boarded the truck. He sat next to Jess who held his hand. His life was perfect. Perfect wife, perfect life.


	5. Chapter Four: What Do You Want From Me

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Rain had just begun to fall out of New York's Historical Society's building as the B.P.R.D. rolled in and began setting up equipment. Hellboy hopped off the truck and look up the building, "Hey, Abe! Remember six months ago we were here trying to catch stinky?"

Catching Abe's attention from Liz, who's hand he was holding. He gave her a quick kiss, "Incredible what a few months can do." Abe looked at Liz, her dark brown eyes smiled as she blushed at his comment. By Lord, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was fiery and exotic but she also had depth and he wanted to dive into her waters and never come up for air if he could. Liz pulled Abe into the building as he watched her walk in those leather pants from behind. Good Lord, he was a lucky sapien!

Hellboy shook his head and quickly turned to grab Jessica's hand before she rounded the back of the truck and into the building, "This is also where I saw the love of my life and my soulmate." Red's romantic words caught Jess by surprise. He was far more than a dumb brute. Gracefully she placed her left hand on his shoulder while Red wrapped his stone hand around her waist. He dipped her down to the asphalt as he kissed her, caressing her love and his madness against the moonlight.

"Man this place reeks worse than my room!" Red exclaims as he stepped into the auction hall. And boy, did it stink! The combination of rotting meat and bad cheese filled the air. Jess and Liz stepped up the metal compartment that held their equipment. Jess turned to Agent Coal, handing him a thermal reader and grabbed her ammo for her gun from the lit up wall in front of her. "That's not possible," she snickered at Liz who couldn't control her giggle and smiled at Red who glared at her from the other room. _He has to know that place smells bad_ , Liz thought. How Jessica and he managed to survive in that nuke zone was beyond her comprehension.

Grabbing her equipment and suiting up her protection gear, Liz turned to Jessica and Agent Coal as she flicked on her communicator. With her left hand raised in a two finger gun position, Liz jesters Jess and Agent Coal to head up stairs. Jess nods her head as Agent Coal takes the lead. "Whatever happened is over," Liz says as she and Abe sweep the bottom of the steps, "with seventy guests reported. No survivors, no bodies."

"Same here, babe." Red comments as Jess walks back down the steps and looks at Liz. She rolls her eyes and hangs her head past the door frame giving Red a look as he obliviously walks around the room, Samaritan in hand.

Liz rolls her eyes at Hellboy. _Really? How can you screw that up?_ She thinks to herself as she answers, "I'm not your babe." her mono toned voice gives him the indication that she is annoyed with him.

"Abe! I said Abe." Red turns and sees Jess's face. He gives her an apologetic look as she smiles and walks back up the steps. Red switches channels to Abe only and speaks softly, "Abe? Don't you think Liz is a little touchy lately?"

"Same channel," Liz responds in the same mono toned voice. Jess looks over the rail at Liz as the corners of her mouth form a smile. "Okay, Look," Red's raspy voice comes through as Jess continues to follow Agent Coal.

"I'll just ask Myers to come back." Red whispers trying to bargain with Liz. Her misery was making everyone miserable. Well it was making his life a living hell, no pun intended. Except Jess, who just laughed it off.

"That's not the problem," Liz whispered back as she walked up behind Abe. Abe's long and slender figure made him so irresistible to her. He soft and silky lips again her fire, created steam. A lot of steam. "Then what is it, Liz?" She knew Red was concerned about what was going on with her but she really didn't want him or anyone else to know. "We will talk about it later." she rushed out as she shut off her communicator. Looking over Abe's shoulder she sees these two tall marble boxes on the floor, "What have you got?" Abe looks over his shoulder at Liz and says, matter-a-factually, "These boxes have the Silverlance royal seal and are only presented in a time of war."

Looking down at Liz, Abe turns and touches her cheek, "What's wrong?" He whispers to her.

Liz looks up at him, "We...we need to talk."

Leaning up against the wall at the top of the stairs, Jess cradles her stomach. She felt another wave of nausea about to hit. She turn her head towards the floor as she felt the bile rise in her throat but was forced to swallow it as the reader went off. "Jessica, I have a reading here." Coal says as he scans the wall at the top of the balcony. "I need you over here." Jessica takes a step toward him but stops. Her wings fan out and her eyes turn red as she hears scurrying inside the walls. Suddenly, the wall in front of Agent Coal bursts open and he is pulled inside, quickly devoured. "What the fuck?!" Jessica shouts as she quickly backs down the stairs bumping into Liz and Abe. Jessica looks at Liz and Abe tells Red they have company over the radio.

In the other room, Red turns to Agent Marble who is scanning the wall behind him, "Give me something to work with, Abe. We don't need a higher body count." Red can hear Abe opening one of his books over the radio communicator. Through the doorway he can see Jessica leaning on Liz's shoulder. "Bad time for a nap," Liz comments as Jessica lifts her head enough to shake it. "No, nausea wave." A wave of concern washes over Red's face and for a moment he forgets about the mission. He points his Samaritan to the floor and takes a step in Jessica's direction.

Feeling the bile rise once more in her throat, Jessica puts her weight against Liz. "Are you sick?" Liz asks her, suddenly concerned for her friend more than the danger of the mission. Jessica raises her head and shakes it once more as Abe chimes up, "They are burrowing creatures. They love calcium and protein. There are no corpses because they ate them all and relieve themselves of the excrement."

Red makes a gagging noise over the radio, "Ah, crap. They are tooth fairies."

Liz looks down at the slimy red substance all over the floor. As she lifts her boot, tissue and flesh matter cling to her shoe. Jessica turns and heaves all over the floor. Liz turns her head and laughs, "Weak stomach?" she asks Jessica but he attention is taken as the wall bubbles out in front of them. Abe quickly and instinctively puts his hand out on Liz's abdomen for protection. His eyes blink and widen as he turns to her, "Elizabeth," he breathes effortlessly. His voice reeked with shock, "You're pregnant."

Liz takes a step back and Jess takes a step forward beside her, "No? No. I'm not."

Jessica looks at her. Shocked but then again, not so shocked. "Seriously?" Jess says as Liz looks down at the floor, "Not you too." Abe and Liz look up at Jessica as Liz looks at her shocked, "You too? You're pregnant?" The wall began to bubble out more in front of them Abe grabs Liz and steps back, "Now isn't the time."

Meanwhile, Agent Marble sees something in the corner of the room. Stepping towards it he shouts to Red, "Hey I found one!"

"Don't touch it!" Red says back as he makes his way towards Marble's direction.

"It's kinda cute," Marble says as he holds out his finger to it. The fairy looks at him with its tiny eyes, big head and very wide mouth. It grins deviously at him before disappearing into Marble's chest cavity. Red turns to Marble's short, painful screams as he's devoured by hundreds of tooth fairies. "I told you not to touch it!" Red shouts and fires his Samaritan at the little bastards as they began to swarm the rooms, a new feeding frenzy to begin. Through the doorway, Red can see Abe, Liz and Jessica all shooting at the tsunami of fairies. One bites Jessica on the neck as she grabs it, crushing his head in her grasp, "RED!" she yells as she becomes covered with fairies. "I'm coming, babe!" Red shouts back at her, shooting the fairies around himself and her, trying very hard not to shoot her.

A large swarm of fairies surround Liz and Abe as Liz catches fire, "Screw this!" as she begins incinerating the fairies around her. She turns to Abe, her lover, and Agent Granite, "You should be running."

As if on command, Jessica grabs the back of Abe and Granite, shoving them towards the stairs. "There is a safe up there! Go!" Pivoting her position, Jessica walks towards her husband in the adjoining room. "Jess! Come on!" Abe shouts to her but is lost in the swarm of fairies as he climbs the stairs with Agent Granite. As Jessica almost reaches the doorway, Liz grabs her ankle, pulling her to the floor. As they both look up, a giant statue of the fertility Goddess rolls through the wall with Red behind it. Jessica stands quickly, helping Liz up. Red turns to his wife, "Are you okay?" Jessica reaches for the fairy on his shoulder, grabbing it, throwing it to the floor and smashing it under her boot. Looking up at him and running her fingers through her hair, "I am now." she answers as she kisses him. They continue to shoot as Red turns to Liz, "Burn the little bastards, Liz!"

"Granite!" Abe calls out as Granite is devoured while reloading his weapon. Abe quickly runs to the safe door, slamming it shut behind him. He sits for a moment in his solitude. Jessica AND Liz are PREGNANT. No doubt that for Jessica, that was brother Red's doing. But Liz? Abe only wondered, _Could it be mine?_

The bullets cannot out run the speed of the tooth fairies. Liz looks around the room. They were surrounded and there was no way they would make it out alive...unless..."Jess! Red! Get to safety! Stay away from the windows!" Liz shouted behind her as her entire body engulfed in flame. _The fire is mine, the fire is me._ She thought as the fire grew larger and began to reach out like tendrils snapping at the fairies and incinerating them.

Jessica steps back as the fairies surround her and back her up, corning her against the smooth glass of the window. Red looks over to see Jessica corner as Liz lashes out her fire. Making a quick decision, Red runs across the room, pushing Jessica from the window as the room is engulfed in flame. The force of the explosion ejects him out the window. Falling to the ground below, Red can hear Jessica scream his name from above as he crashed onto a news van below.

The fire subsides as Jessica and Liz look out the broken windows above to the crowded van below. Jessica exhales a breath of relief as she sees Red stand up, unscathed. "Manning, is going to be pissed." Liz says she looks over as Jessica, who retracts her wings and grabs her jacket off the floor. Throwing it over her shoulders, she makes quick, powerful and determined strides across the room. "Where are you going?" Liz asks as she follows Jessica but pauses to see Abe slither out from behind the safe door, "What if they see you?"

Jess stops for a moment. She knew Red wanted to live in a world where we could walk amongst the mortals and not be afraid. But their world was full of fear and violence. A world he didn't belong, "Doesn't matter," Jess said as she turned and faced Liz, "We're out now."


	6. Chapter Fiver: End of An Empire

**AN: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH HELLBOY. HELLBOY IS OWNED BY MIKE MIGNOLA, DEL TORO AND DARK HORSE COMICS. I ONLY OWN JESSICA AND THIS STORY. PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :)**

As darkness falls and the moonlight kisses the earth, the sun rises over the horizon. The first move has been made and mankind will fall. Prince Nuada awakes once more to the sound of the early morning subway car, passing by freely without a care. He stares up at the darkness and closes his eyes. He feels her hair brush against his chest once more, the smoothness of her pale, pink skin against his own of ash. Her gentle, addicting laughter in his ears is cut by the sound of a blade slicing her skin. Her light, pastel pink blood staining the forest floor. And a golden skinned face holding green pools of madness staring back at him.

He awakes and stands suddenly, blade in hand, dripping in sweat. Mr. Wink looks at him, he grunts a word of concern as Nuada places the blade back in his sheath on his leg, "A bad dream." he answers. He takes a step forward, pulling the tapestry from the wall, running his pale fingers over her face. "I will command the army," he spoke, anger rising in his voice, "And when I do, that angel will pay!" Mr. Wink roared behind him in agreeance. As Nuada, gently folded the tapestry, placing it into his leather bag, he kissed the face on the front and softly whispered her haunting name, "Daëgona."

* * *

The sun rises, casting away shadows as she lifts her veil of morning on the horizon. The air is cool and causes a faint mist to rise over the ground. These mornings remind Prince Nuada of better times. A time where a fair skinned, dark haired woman would awaken beside him. A time when love was more than just a word. A time where her voice sang like the blood in his veins. His dark, blackened blood that pumps through his blackened heart. He never thought he would become so cold. At least not colder than he used to be.

As he made his way beneath the underpass, he came upon the brick building. It was here that his father, the last King of Bethmoora, had hidden from the humans. The mortals, they ruin everything. For a moment, Nuada pauses and leans against the cool brick wall. He closes his eyes and her face comes to mind. A narrow face, that of a woodland elf. Pale pink eyes, hair the color of fresh soil, and thin, tight lips that held many secrets and sleepless nights between. Her body is small but well toned. She is raised to fight hard in her army, regardless of royal standards. She is one with her people. Protection is key.

* * *

 _The forest floor is stained red from that of the fallen. Quietly, Nuada leans against an emerald tree, hoping not to awaken it as he tends to his wounds. The mortal weapon was tainted with dark magic, sliced into his skin causing him to bleed. His honey colored blood dripping down his chest. For a moment, he thought he was safe until he felt the heavy scent of magic at his throat. The sleek silver blade crossed into his vision, "What do we have here?" the silken voice spoke as the owner came into view. Nuada was speechless. She was beautiful. He had had many female suitors but none of her beauty. "A Bethmoora Prince. Lost in the Vëtrigan forest." Her pale pink eyes drop as she scans his body. She blushes slightly at his physique. Quickly gaining her composure, she smiles at him as she drops her satchel, "And injured, no less." she pulls out a white and yellow bar. Soap. But it shimmers like dragon scales in the orange sunlight. She also pulls out a woven cloth; dumping the water from her pouch over the cloth that she has wrapped around the bar._

 _She stands, removing his leather armor and cleansing his wounds, "You could kill me easily." He says, his honey colored eyes leveling with her pale pink ones._

 _"That would be pointless. All elves are stronger together. Besides," she pauses as she grabs Havete leaves, covering them in mud and placing them over his wounds, "I could never kill such a powerful creature with such a fragile soul."_

 _Nuada leaned in, his kiss catching her off guard. "My name is Nuada."_

 _"Daëgona." she breathed effortlessly as she pulled her lips from his._ Nuada opened eyes, pulling himself from his memories back to the present day.

* * *

Dawn has drawn her velvet curtains over the day as Prince Nuada retreats to his underground home. Leaning against the cool brick wall, he stares down at the golden blood of his Fathers. He loved his father, very much. The man taught him everything but he had to avenge his love. For it was his father's command that ended her life. _**"How could you?"**_ his own words echoed in his mind. " ** _You sit there and you speak of the humans being innocent when it is their plague that drove you mad! Do not speak to me of taking the life of an innocent when you yourself took one of your own!"_**

 ** _"My son, you could not be with her. A forest nymph and an elven prince? It's an abomination!"_**

 ** _"OUR LOVE WAS NOT AN ABOMINATION! They, the mortals, betrayed us. We are practically gone. So, allow the army to rise. And we will take back this world for our people!"_**

 ** _"You do this for yourself, my brother, not out people." Nuala spoke, uncovering the sheer ivory veil from her face. Her honey eyes, wide and full of wonder, stared back at her brother. Her small face resembled that of an owl. As did the scars that mimicked the wisest of creatures._**

* * *

He could not bring himself to the truth, he was doing this mostly for revenge. He cared not about the mortal world, but more for the revenge on the angel who cute his beloved's throat. Holding two pieces of the summoning crown, Nuada shook his head. His people loved him. Therefore, it was for them. Unlike him, Princess Nuala had never has a suitor; she had never been in love. Therefore, she could never understand the pain he felt from losing his one true love. Daëgona was no forest nymph, but the Princess of the Forest. Her words spoken were that of power and precision. Her fighting skills were of grace and agility. Nuada had learned everything about what it really means to be a warrior from her.

It was his Father's decision to take Daëgona's life. It was Nuada's decision to take his Father's. "An eye for an eye." Prince Nuada spoke to himself, "yet the loss does not for fill the void within my heart." The mortals cared for themselves. It must start somewhere. "Dear, Sister," his voice echoed out in his mind, "I will find you."


End file.
